mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Соур Свит/Галерея
''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы'' Static shot of the Shadowbolts EG3.png Music credits EG3.png Starring credit EG3.png Twilight approaches the Crystal Prep buses EG3.png Sci-Twi walking toward Dean Cadance EG3.png Sci-Twi --I'm not really sure-- EG3.png Dean Cadance --one second-- EG3.png Sour Sweet --You could try-- EG3.png Sour Sweet --the end of the line-- EG3.png Sour Sweet pretending to be nice EG3.png Sour Sweet pointing to Sci-Twi EG3.png Sour Sweet --should definitely-- EG3.png Sour Sweet --too late now-- EG3.png Upper Crust coming off the bus EG3.png Twilight about to fall on Sunny Flare EG3.png Twilight falls on top of Sunny Flare EG3.png Sour Sweet looking down at Twi and Sunny EG3.png Twilight and Sunny pick themselves up EG3.png Sunny Flare bitter at Twilight EG3.png Twilight apologizes to Sunny EG3.png Sunny Flare angrily walks off EG3.png Twilight almost bumps into Sour Sweet EG3.png Twilight --why don't you go ahead--- EG3.png Sour Sweet --you are such a sweetie!-- EG3.png Sour Sweet snaps --I am watching you!-- EG3.png Sour Sweet glares at Twilight as she walks past EG3.png Crystal Prep students line up by the buses EG3.png Cinch leads Twilight back outside EG3.png Sunset looking at the statue portal EG3.png Twilight stands near the bus unsure EG3.png Twilight's amulet starts up again EG3.png CHS and CPA students in gymnasium EG3.png Sour Sweet smiling at the Wondercolts EG3.png Sour Sweet suddenly snarling EG3.png Sour Sweet crushing her punch cup EG3.png Wondercolts worried (new version) EG3.png Wondercolts worried EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Shadowbolts stare down the Wondercolts EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Sunset Shimmer vs. Sour Sweet EG3.png Sour Sweet bumps Sunset's panel off-screen EG3.png Sour Sweet and the Shadowbolts EG3.png Shadowbolts doing chemistry under shadows EG3.png Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare's birdhouse EG3.png Sandalwood and Micro Chips' poor birdhouse EG3.png Shadowbolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Shadowbolts! (new version) EG3.png Let's go, Shadowbolts! EG3.png Wonderbolts and Shadowbolts on opposing sides EG3.png Fluttershy looking at angry Shadowbolts EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png Shadowbolts move on to round two EG3.png Shadowbolts leaving the stage EG3.png Cinch addressing Sour Sweet and Twilight EG3.png Sour Sweet --that's just marvelous!-- EG3.png Sour Sweet --lose before we even start!-- EG3.png Tri-Cross Relay - archery competitors EG3.png Sour Sweet vs. Fluttershy EG3.png Sour Sweet and Fluttershy start running EG3.png Sour Sweet and Fluttershy jumping over hay bales EG3.png Sour Sweet running over magenta background EG3.png Sour Sweet running up to her quivers EG3.png Sour Sweet takes her quivers EG3.png Sour Sweet jumping onto a platform EG3.png Sour Sweet grabbing onto a rope EG3.png Sour Sweet jumping to a platform EG3.png Sour Sweet tumbles as she grabs her bow EG3.png Sour Sweet firing three arrows EG3.png Sour Sweet being smug about her victory EG3.png Sour Sweet waiting for Sci-Twi EG3.png Sour Sweet angry EG3.png Sour Sweet worried EG3.png Sour Sweet checks on Fluttershy EG3.png Sci-Twi falling from the podium EG3.png Sci-Twi closer to the ground EG3.png Sour Sweet pulling her eye sockets EG3.png Sour Sweet surprised EG3.png Fluttershy happy about bullseye EG3.png Fluttershy giving the thumbs up to AJ EG3.png Twilight finally reaches the platform EG3.png Twilight about to fire an arrow EG3.png Sour Sweet getting more frustrated EG3.png Wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay field EG3.png Sour Sweet getting more impatient EG3.png Sour Sweet sees Pinkie and Rarity on the skate track EG3.png Sour Sweet --well, that's just fantastic!-- EG3.png Twilight drops her arrow EG3.png Sour Sweet in utter disbelief EG3.png Sour Sweet being sarcastic EG3.png Sour Sweet --definitely take advice from-- EG3.png Sour Sweet outraged --you're competing against!-- EG3.png Sour Sweet freaked out by talking Spike EG3.png Sour Sweet backing away slowly EG3.png Another wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay track EG3.png Shadowbolts prepare for the final event EG3.png Principal Cinch addresses the Shadowbolts EG3.png Sour Sweet sings --they all have used it-- EG3.png Sour and Lemon sing --maybe abused it-- EG3.png Shadowbolts standing shoulder to shoulder EG3.png Shadowbolts singing to Twilight EG3.png Shadowbolts push Twilight into a corner EG3.png Shadowbolts --our only interest in this business-- EG3.png Canterlot High School statue fracturing EG3.png Cinch guiding Twilight forward EG3.png Principal Cinch's song reaches its climax EG3.png Twilight walks with a heavy burden EG3.png Twilight approaching the Wondercolts EG3.png Twilight removing her necklace EG3.png Twilight holding her amulet and necklace EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png Spike leaps out to Twilight EG3.png Twilight's magic about to burst EG3.png Twilight's magic bursting outward EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by smoke EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by a purple ball EG3.png Shadowbolts looking in horror EG3.png Cinch backing away EG3.png The Shadowbolts still looking worried EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi engulfed EG3.png Cinch backing away from Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Midnight Sparkle destroying the Wondercolt statue EG3.png Rifts opening all over the human world EG3.png Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat and Sour Sweet scared EG3.png A blast in the ground EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png Shadowbolts look at each other EG3.png Shadowbolts decide to help EG3.png Sour Sweet saves Pinkie Pie and another Shadowbolt; Sunny Flare and Puppy Spike save Fluttershy EG3.png The Equestria Girls getting their magic back EG3.png Pinkie Pie glowing EG3.png Pinkie Pie's hair floating up EG3.png The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Sunset floating up EG3.png Daydream Shimmer faces Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Daydream and Midnight in the air EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi lowering to the ground EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi back to normal EG3.png Wondercolts, Shadowbolts, and principals in silence EG3.png Principal Cinch surprised by a talking dog EG3.png Sour Sweet --we're all to blame-- EG3.png Sour Sweet bitter --mostly it was her-- EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts stand united EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts right side EG3.png CHS and CPA students cheering loudly EG3.png Applejack throws her hat into the air EG3.png CHS and CPA students wearing medals EG3.png Twilight and Spike on the CHS front steps EG3.png The Shadowbolts competitors EG3.png Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare confused as to why Cadance and Luna are friends EG3.png Товары с персонажем Friendship Games Shout! Factory poster.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games DVD Cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Blu-ray cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Blu-ray cover sideview.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games Book cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Region 2 DVD Cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games soundtrack album cover.png Friendship Games Sporty Style Sour Sweet deluxe doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sour Sweet doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sour Sweet doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Shadowbolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sour Sweet doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sour Sweet doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Shadowbolts dolls.jpg EG Friendship Games Fashion Frendzy.jpg EG Friendship Games Ready to Rumble!.jpg Разное Friendship Games Facebook promotional image.png Sour Sweet Friendship Games bio art.png Friendship Games Sour Sweet Sporty Style artwork.png Friendship Games Sour Sweet turnaround art.png en:Sour Sweet/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей